Penny Traps Kumi with the Kuminator 6000 and Gets Grounded
At the pavement, Penny was grumpy about Kumi. Penny: Man! I hate Kumi so much! She's the worst girl ever. She's worse than my rival Yuna Kamihara. She always causes trouble for both Sue Bob Murphy and Kurst the Worst! She whomps! What shall I do? Then Penny thought of something. Penny: I know! I will trap Kumi in the cage with something which is inspired by the Gelminator 6000! I call it the Kuminator 6000! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the Kuminator 6000! Penny went off to the junkyard, and then she arrived at the junkyard. Later, Penny entered the junkyard and she was looking at the junk. Then she saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Penny: Huh? Then Penny read the sign on the box. Penny: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Penny picked up a box and she left the junkyard, and then she stopped at the tree. Penny: Time to build the Kuminator 6000! Penny started to build the Kuminator 6000 around the tree. One hour later... Penny had finished building the Kuminator 6000. Penny: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the Kuminator 6000 almost instantly! Now to wait for Kumi. Then Kumi was walking in, and then Penny sneaked behind the tree. Penny: Now to distract Kumi! Then Penny called to Kumi. Penny: Hey, Kumi! Kumi stared to Penny. Kumi: Huh? Penny: I, Penny Painapp, say you're a stupid nose-picking coward! Come and get me, you fashion reject! Kumi started to step towards Penny. Penny started taunting Kumi, who was stepping towards her. Penny: Kumi is a chicken! Kumi is a chicken! Kumi is a chicken! Kumi is a chicken! Kumi is a chicken! Kumi is a chicken! Kumi is a chicken! Kumi is a chicken! Then Kumi stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, thus setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on Kumi, trapping her. Penny: Yay! I trapped Kumi with the Kuminator 6000! Haha, take that, Kumi! You can't escape now! Penny released a cloth sign on the branch that says, 'Don't feed Kumi, Remember Penny Painapp'. Kumi: Penny! Penny: Haha! You're Pennyized! Kumi: You're going to pay for trapping in that cage! Get me out of here right now! Penny: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you self-centred geek! Stop whining! You're Pennyized now! And for this, I will call Tina to take you to Mental People's Home! Kumi was horrified. Kumi: No, Penny! You can't do this! Please no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Penny: I don't care! Now I will call Tina and tell her to take you to Mental People's Home. Then Penny picked up her phone and she telephoned Tina. Penny: Hello, Tina, yes, it's me, Penny Painapp. Tina's voice: Oh, hello, Penny. What can I do for you? Penny: I want you to take Kumi to Mental People's Home! Tina: Why? Penny: Because Kumi causes trouble for Sue Bob Murphy and Kurst the Worst. Me and my friends hate her, and she whomps. She's the worst girl ever. I've trapped her in a cage which is called the Kuminator 6000, which is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that Gus uses to trap Gelman. So can you please take Kumi to Mental People's Home? She'll be grounded until she dies so she can no longer torment us. Okay! Thank you! Bye! Then Penny put down her phone. Penny: I called Tina to take you to Mental People's Home! I'm going home now! See ya, loser! Penny walked home, and Kumi was furious. Kumi: Penny, you son of a...! I'll call your parents for this! Then Kumi picked up a phone and phoned Penny's parents up. Kumi: Hello, Penny's parents! Penny's dad's voice: Yes, Kumi? How can I help you? Kumi: Your daughter Penny just trapped me in a cage with a trap that was known as the Kuminator 6000. Also, she sent Tina to take me to Mental People's Home. Penny's dad's voice: Penny trapped you in a cage with a trap that was known as the Kuminator 6000? And she sent Tina to take you to Mental People's Home? Oh my god! She is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Kumi: You're welcome! Goodbye! Kumi put down her telephone. Then Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore walked in and noticed Kumi who was still in a cage. Lawson: Hey, guys! Look at Kumi! She's in a cage! Haha! That's what she gets for causing trouble for Sue Bob and Kurst! And now, she deserves to stay in that cage! Gelman: Yeah, she's nothing but a creep! Mundy: And besides, she whomps! And her show whomps too! Skeens: Look at that sign, Lazy Kid! It says 'Don't feed Kumi, Remember Penny Painapp'. Lazy Kid: Yeah, don't give her any food to eat. Lawson: Okay, guys! Shall we poke her with trash picker pins? Sue Bob: Good idea! Let's do it! Clyde: Let's go to your garage together, Lawson! Sue Bob: Yeah, time for me to get revenge on Kumi for causing trouble for me and Kurst! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went off to Lawson's garage to fetch some trash picker pins, and then they entered the garage and picked up some trash picker pins. Lawson: Now let's go poke Kumi! So Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went out of the garage and then they went back to the tree where Kumi was stuck in a cage. Lawson: OK! Let's start poking Kumi! So Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde started poking Kumi with picker pins, and Kumi started screaming and yelping. Kumi: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Stop it, you horrible brutes! Ah! Oh! Ee! Ah! Ah! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're hurting me! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! That's it, I can't take it anymore! I want to get out of this cage! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! PENNY, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'LL GET YOU, PENNY! I'LL GET YOU - AAAAOOOOW! LAWSON! GELMAN! MUNDY! SKEENS! LAZY KID! SUE BOB! CLYDE! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Far from Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde poking and stabbing Kumi with picker pins, the Ashleys came and saw what Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde were doing, and they were horrified. Ashley A: Ashley B, what are Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde doing? Ashley B: They're poking Kumi with picker pins! And they're hurting her. Ashley Q: Those picker pins are sharp and they're dangerous. Ashley T: I think, Ashley A, they are torturing her. Ashley A was horrified. Ashley A: What?! (in her TV voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Back in Penny's house, Penny's parents scolded Penny. Penny's dad: Penny, how dare you trap Kumi in a cage?! You know trapping Kumi is unacceptable! Also, did you send Tina to take Kumi to Mental People's Home? Penny: Yes I did, I had to send Tina to take her to Mental People's Home because she's worse than Yuna, and me and my friends hate her! And I had to tell you about my trap. My trap is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that Gus uses to trap Gelman in a cage. My trap is called the Kuminator 6000 so I can trap her! Successfully, I Pennyized her. That's what she gets for causing trouble for Sue Bob Murphy and Kurst the Worst. And now, Kumi deserves to stay in the cage until she dies. Penny's mum: You know it's unacceptable to trap Kumi in a cage, young lady! Kumi is very angry and upset because you trapped her in a cage and sent Tina to take her to Mental People's Home. That's it, you are grounded for until the Kuminator 6000 is disassembled! Go to your room right now! Penny went to her room, crying. Penny: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meanwhile, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde stopped poking Kumi, and Kumi stopped screaming and yelping in pain. Clyde: All of this poking has made us hungry. Lawson: I'll tell you what?! Let's go to my house and get some snacks. Mundy: That's a good idea, Lawson! Let's go! So Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went off to Lawson's house and get some snacks. Kumi was bleeding and there was blood everywhere. Kumi: Owww... I'm bleeding. Now I have to stay in this cage forever. Then Tina's car drove in, and then Tina came out, and then she confronted Kumi. Tina: Kumi, I have heard that you caused trouble for Sue Bob Murphy and Kurst the Worst! Penny told me that you're the worst girl ever! Kumi: No! That's not fair! I'm a good girl. Tina: No you're not! You're a bad girl who causes trouble for Sue Bob and Kurst! Now look at you! You're bleeding! And you're spilling blood on the floor! Kumi: Lawson and his friends just poked and stabbed me with trash picker pins, and got scratch marks and blood marks all over my body. Tina: Well, that's what you get for causing trouble for Sue Bob and Kurst. Now I will lift the cage to release you. Tina lifted up the cage to release Kumi. Kumi: Thanks for freeing me from that cage! Tina: No thank me! Now, Kumi! Come with me, you bad girl! You're going to my Mental People's Home! Tina took Kumi with her on the way to her car. Kumi: What?! This is rubbish! Hey, let me go! I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good citizen, honest! Later, Tina and Kumi reached the car. Tina: Get in the car right now, you bad girl! Kumi did as she was told, and she got in the car. Tina got in her car, and she drove off to her Mental People's Home. On the way to Mental People's Home, Kumi was feeling upset. Kumi: Oh no, this is sad. This sucks. This is an outrage. I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good-hearted citizen, and I haven't done anything wrong! I never hurt anyone. Tina: Hey! Be quiet, you good-for-nothing girl! You've been causing trouble for Sue Bob and Kurst for the last time! You're going to my Mental People's Home, and that's final! Later, Tina reached her Mental People's Home, and she got out of the car. She took Kumi out of her car, and then she took her in. Then she took her to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. Enjoy your permanent stay. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Kumi felt very upset, and she was crying. Betsy: I can't believe I got sent to Mental People's Home for causing trouble for Sue Bob and Kurst too much. Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kumi wasn't so lucky, and she had to stay in Mental People's Home for a long time. CAST Emma as Penny and Ashley Armbruster Kimberly as Kumi and Tina Eric as Lawson and Mundy Joey as Gelman Brian as Skeens Duncan as Lazy Kid Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Steven as Clyde Philmore Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Dallas as Penny's dad Catherine as Penny's mum Trivia The audio featuring Ashley A screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from the Recess episode Outcast Ashley is used as an audio when Ashley A and the Ashleys see Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore poking Kumi trapped in a cage with trash picker pins Category:All Penny/Piko deserves Category:Grounded Stuff